¿Gastón? y la Bestia
by MeroLuz
Summary: Una pequeña adaptación de la historia "La Bella y la Bestia", que surgió por la siguiente pregunta: ¿Que hubiera pasado si fuera Gastón, el hombre arrogante, vanidoso, maleducado, presumido y agresivo quien llegara al castillo de la Bestia? ¿Seguira existiendo un final feliz?. Para los amantes del yaoi como yo.


¿Gastón? Y la Bestia

-Adiós padre, que tengas mucha suerte en la feria de científicos- se despidió con cariño Bella –ten cuidado por donde vayas y no pierdas el rumbo-

Desde esa despedían habían pasado ya tres semanas, había mandado telegramas a la casa de su tío preguntando si su padre estaba todavía con ellos, pero se alarmo al enterarse que ni siquiera había llegado, ni muchos menos asistido al evento científico por el que fue. Estaba ensillando un caballo que le habían prestado, cuando vio por el sendero a su casa que alguien acercaba, su casa era una de las mas alejadas del puedo para que los inventos de su padre no dañaran ni molestaran a nadie; el caballo se dirigía hacia su dirección con un jinete en lomo, pero no era su padre, su figura contrastaba totalmente… lo que le faltaba Gastón.

Pero no tenia tiempo que perder, tenia que comprar un mapa y seguir la ruta de su padre, con la esperanza de poder hallarlo, rogaba por que nada malo le hubiere pasado.

-Bella, he venido a alegrarte tu mañana con mi inigualable belleza- empezó a recitar su monologo de autoalabanza el muchacho cuando por fin llego frente a ella, pero algo llamo su atención, dando patadas el animal que montaba el muchacho se movía intranquilo y nervioso, dando dos pasos al frente y tres atrás –Sooo sooo- intento tranquilizar el jinete al caballo, o mejor dicho a SU caballo, al que había acompañado a su padre a la feria científica.

-¿Qué haces con mi caballo Gastón?- exigió saber la muchacha presando atención por primera vez al recién llegado, no podía negar que era un hombre muy bien parecido alto y fornido, con lacios cabellos color ébano y exóticos ojos azules… lastima que por dentro solo estuviera lleno de sacos y sacos de estupidez y petulancia. El caballo se levanto sobre sus patas traseras y tumbo de un solo movimiento a su actual jinete, quien salió volando al charco de lodo.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo- calmo por fin Bella al animal tomando las riendas y haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos, el caballo aun mas dócil se movía intranquilo y la chica entendió el mensaje –Vamos llévame a donde esta mi padre- pero ante de que pudiera montase y empezar su marcha, alguien le arrebato las riendas de las manos.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- aun bañado en lodo su tono de jactancia era imposible de borrar

-Déjate de juegos Gastón, estoy apurada y no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, mi padre podría estar en peligro, se fue hace tiempo y no se nada de el- su caballo se batía tratando de que el hombre soltara sus riendas, siempre lo había dicho y ahora lo confirmaba, su caballo era muy inteligente.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado, aquí esta tu hombre para solucionarte los problemas, buscare al loco de tu padre y lo traeré a salvo- Bella frunció el seño molesta

-No lo repetiré otra vez Gastón, no te entrometas y no vuelvas a decir que mi padre esta loco, te queda claro- ese tipo era insoportable trate de tomar las riendas, pero las quitaba de mi alcance, mi caballo trataba de ayudarme.

-Basta- dijo con un tono de voz que trataba de sonar heroica –es muy peligroso para ti- el caballo dejo de resistirse y la chica por primera vez lamento su inteligencia.

-Gastón no te metas en lo que no te han llamado- siguió insistiendo la chica, pero el hombre la tomo de la muñeca y a la fuerza la llevo al sótano, encerrándola ahí

-Déjame Salir- grito Bella golpeando la puerta, el caballo se mostro dócil cuando Gastón se monto de nuevo sobre el animal

–Volveremos cuando lo encontremos y tú del agradecimiento seguro te casaras conmigo-

-¡No!- grito la chica, pero ya era muy tarde ya habían emprendido su marcha

-

-Vámonos Lefou mientras mas rápido salgamos, mas fuerte escuchare las campanas de mi boda- dijo a la vez que se colocar los guantes marrones, al terminar, tomo su capa y su escopeta que formaban parte de su vestimenta para ir de cacería, de resto llevaba su acostumbrada camisa roja que cubría su masculino y perfectamente fornido pecho, la correa de cuero que marcaba su estrechas cintura, el pantalón negro que se ceñía a sus bien formadas piernas y sus masculinas botas todo terreno que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas y eran perfectas para caminar por cualquier inhóspito lugar.

La palabra guapo no le hacia justicia a su belleza, era mucho mas que eso, su hermosura y habilidad era digna de un Dios, sus grandes músculos, sus enormes bíceps y su gran pecho peludo eran prueba de que irrefutables de que no había ni existiría hombre mas macho que el.

-Todo listo Gastón- su pequeño ayudante cargaba tres enormes sacos, que eran mas grandes que el y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro.

-Marchémonos- ordeno enérgico saliendo de su casa, afuera lo esperaba gran cantidad de gente, no hacia ni cinco minutos que había comunicado que se marchaba del pueblo en busca del científico loco y ya medio pueblo estaba fuera para despedirlo.

Pero tomando en cuenta que era el héroe del poblado, no era de asombrar y como no admirarlo si era la envidia de cualquier hombre.

Pudo ver a las trillizas llorando, seguro despechadas al saber que a su regreso seria un hombre casado, a los hombre brindando en su honor mientras la orquesta sonaba y el resto de la persona lo felicitaban y le deseaban un buen viaje, buen viaje, por que siendo él, el que iba a buscar al vejete, no era necesario la suerte.

Montando el caballo de Bella, su futura esposa, que se mostro un poco reacio por un momento pero luego se tranquilizo, grito a todo pulmón, alzando la mano en pose de victoria

-Tengan todo listo para mi boda al regreso- escucho los sollozos de las trillizas mas fuertes junto con los gritos de los aldeanos y sin esperar mas emprendió su viaje en lo que pudo haber sido una salida triunfal si no fuera por que su ayudante, Lefou, se le adelanto colgando de las riendas del caballo gritando a la vez que se agarraba de uno de los sacos que había amarrado al potro

Frunció el ceño al ver esa escena e hizo una mueca de disgusto a la vez que aceleraba el paso para alcanzarlo ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan idiota?

Encontrar al loco inventor había resultado muchísimo mas fácil de lo que se había imaginado, el hombre había sido encontrado inconsciente a las orillas de un bosque y una mujer lo había cuidado desde entonces, no había regresado, ni mandado noticias, porque aun se encontraba inconsciente y nadie sabia su identidad.

-No se lo puede llevar en ese estado, no ha entendido- le grito por quinta vez la mujer, una señora de mediana edad rechoncha, que no le llegaba ni a la mitad del pecho, pero con suficiente carácter para parecer un demonio, desde su llegada había demostrado antipatía hacia su persona impidiéndole ver a su "suegro" y lo que era peor le impedía llevárselo

-Es peligroso para su salud- volvió a argumentar tomando con mas fuerza el palo de escoba que llevaba entre las manos, sinceramente no le importaba el estado de salud del viejo loco, solo llevárselo lo mas pronto posible para poder así casase con su hija.

-Apártese vieja bruja- pero antes de que siquiera tocara a la mujer una voz lo interrumpió

-No vale de nada que se lo lleve, el pobre ya esta maldito-

-¿Mal..Maldito?- tartamudeo Lefou que hasta los momentos se había mantenido al margen de todo, un viejo aldeano es el que había hablado.

-Si, se debe considerar afortunado de haber sobrevivido a la bestia, aunque lo mas seguro es que el animal se haya comido su alma- agrego el anciano tomando de nuevo un saco que cargaba y había dejado por un momento en el piso

-¿Bestia? – pregunto intrigado Gastón

-Si un animal monstruoso mitad hombre mitad fiera, de dos metros de altura, garras y dientes filosos, hambriento de sangre y malvado hasta el último pelo que cubre su horrenda figura- dijo el hombre ya con el saco en hombro –Se dice que es el propio diablo-

-Patra…ñas- argumento el pequeño ayudante tratando de restarle importancia, pero el miedo aun se oía en su voz

-No opines de lo que no sabes niño- la mujer volvió a intervenir en la conversación –claro que es cierto, y si quieres pregunta a cualquiera en el pueblo, el pobre hombre que tengo dentro, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir, pero muchos no la han tenido- explico a gritos la señora –así que en lo que a mi respecta, no les voy a permitir que hagan lo que la bestia no logro hacer, ADIOS- y le cerro las puerta en las narices

-Oye anciano- llamo Gastón al que les había descrito a la bestia -¿donde se encuentra ese animal? –

-Se dice que se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque negro que esta al este del pueblo, le recomiendo que no pisen ese lugar- y sin más el anciano se marcho

-Que mentira mas grande- dijo el pequeño ayudante una vez que el hombre se había alejado

-Mentiras o no, hay algo en ese bosque, y yo lo voy a cazar- sentencio decididamente Gastón relamiéndose del gusto.

Les había costado adentrarse en ese bosque, era un completo laberinto, más aun cuando no se sabía que era lo que se buscaba, mas sin embargo sabia que iba por buen camino, después de todo no por nada le habían llamado el cazador estrella y tenia los muros de la taberna llena de trofeos de sus innumerables victorias.

Sin embargo, también ese sentido de cazador le advertía que ese lugar estaba lleno de riesgos, poco se podía ver con las antorchas que llevaban, pero ir de noche era el momento mas indicado para poder encontrar a su presa, aunque eso le dejara en algo de desventaja, ya que entre la espesura de los arboles solo figuras aterradoras, ojos suspicaces y tal vez hambrientas bestia eran los que los vigilaban.

Su ayudante temblaba de pies a cabeza, lo que no ayudaba a mantener firme las riendas del aun mas aterrado potro que montaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respeto mas que seguir su camino, con los ojos atentos a lo que podría pasar.

De pronto el un aullido largo rompió el intranquilo silencio que reinaba en el lugar, eso no anunciaba nada bueno, lo cual ratifico al escuchar como varios aullidos se unían al primero.

-Por aquí- le ordeno seguirle a Leofu, mientras tomaba fuertemente las riendas del caballo perturbado de Bella, que era el que montaba y lo guiaba en sentido opuesto de los gruñidos.

Cabalgaron por unos momentos, pero los ladridos no se alejaban sino todo lo contrario, los habían guiado a una trampa, estaban rodeados.

Sintiendo la adrenalina corres por sus venas, se controlo y tomando su rifle lo envaino hacia las sombras, el era un hombre de armas tomar, un cazador que no iba a ser cazado.

Percibió un movimiento y disparo con pulso firme, un aullido de dolor le confirmo que había dado en el blanco, se escucharon gruñido de los otros, los cuales asomaron las cabezas entre las sombras mostrando amenazantes sus dientes.

Apunto a otro, pero esta vez fallo, pudo ver como si fuera en cámara lenta como alrededor de veintes lobos los atacaban a la vez, disparo dándole a otro

-Ahhh- escucho el grito de su acompañante, que había caído al piso tirado por su caballo que galopaba lejos fuera de control, huyendo de algunos lobos que lo seguían.  
Lefuo había quedado petrificado, viendo como cuatro lobos se le acercaban.

Disparo para espantarlos y sin mas remedio bajo del caballo para acercársele, así se le hacia mas difícil mantener las riendas del caballo que se batía temeroso de los lobos, sin poder evitarlo se vio en la necesidad de soltar los correajes, el caballo de Bella no se lo pensó dos veces antes de salir desbocando fuera del alcance de los lobos.

Tomo a Lefuo de la solapa de la chaqueta y tratando de apuntar al lobo que se les acercara mas de la cuanta, sin otro remedio comenzó a correr, no le agradaba la idea, pero en este caso no podía negar que se encontraba en desventaja.

No veía muchas esperanzas, su escopeta no los protegería por siempre y no tenía ni la menor idea de a donde se dirigían.

Hasta que lo vio, se confundía con las ramas de las copas de los arboles, pero para el era indiscutible, era la punta de techo de una casa, no tenia duda, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, teniendo para ello que desviarse de los seguros caminos creados por los aldeanos en el bosque, callo mas de una vez, pero para suerte o desventaja suya el camino era tan empinado, desigual y difícil que tanto a él como a los lobos que los seguían era difícil de transitarlo.

Comenzaba creer que lo que había visto era una ilusión, tenia un largo rato corriendo y no alcanzaba a ver la casa, ya las municiones de su escopeta se habían acabado, solo apartaba a los lobos con golpes, no sabia si estaba en la dirección correcta, hasta que por fin diviso algo, parecía una pared de espina y enredaderas, pero aun con dificultad pudo divisar una reja entre ellas, era tan alta y se encontraba rodeado de tanta maleza, que solo parecía la parte mas oscura del bosque, mas que una salida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió con toda su fuerza la puerta, que común chillido espeluznante cedió, sin pensárselo dos veces la cerro justo a tiempo para sellarle el camino a los animales que los seguían, los lobos trataban de llegar a ellos con mordidas, pero la reja se lo impedía.

-Ja- se carcajeo –Creían que podían conmigo- se ufano –pues púdranse inmundas bestias, Nadia me vence- se jactaba a la vez que le hacia mofas a las fieras.

-¿Gastón?- la voz entrecortada de su compañero le llamo la atención, recordándole lo molesto que se encontraba con ese incompetente

-¿Qué pasa Lefou…- pero su mala respuesta fue cortada al observar que estaba frente a ellos.  
La cima que había confundido con la de una casa era en realidad, la punta de una de las torres mas bajas del inmenso castillo que se erguía e frente de ellos, oscuro y temeroso, pero una mansión de admirar, a pesar que la decoración parecía propia de la puerta del "infierno"

-Entremos- ordeno el muchacho a su ayudante temeroso

La mansión era igual de tenebrosa por dentro como por fuera, parecía desierta pero no dejaba de tener la impresión de que todo lo vigilaban.

-Podemos vender o tirar todas estas baratijas y quedarnos con el lugar- Lefuo parecía mas tranquilo e iba tocando todo cuanto se le pasaba por frente –no creo que nos den mucho están viejas y espantosas cosas…-

-Ahh- escucho y se volteo a su compañero, Lefou batía la mano mientras miraba molesto el candelabro que había tomado segundos antes –Me queme- explico el mas bajo  
Gastón, no dijo nada, solo le dedico una mirada molesta mientras seguía inspeccionando el lugar

Existan mucha gárgolas y sombra distorsionadas, no podía estar tranquilo y su sexto sentido le decía que la bestia estaba ahí, cerca de ellos.

.Ohh la cocina- escucho de lejos que dijo su compañero a la vez que e internaba por una puerta, no le dio importancia y siguió por el pasillo oscuro que le había llamado la atención.

A pesar de que todo se encontraba sucio y degastado tal vez por el tiempo, ese era el camino que en peor estado se encontraba, parecía que alguien o algo lo hubiera destrozado a propósito o tal vez en un arranque de furia, la oscuridad parecía mas espesa y el aura mas pesada.

Por fin se encontró con una amplia escalera que conducía a una habitación que parecía importante por lo que había sido la decoración, camino decidido hacia ahí y con clandestinidad abrió la puerta y por fin lo vio.

Tomo un trozo de madera de los tantos que se encontraban en el piso y con sigilo se dirigió al animal, tal vez tuviera algunos rastros humanos, pero no existía duda que era una bestia, mas alta de lo que imaginaba, mucho mas que él, recubierta de una piel castaña, con cuernos, garras y unas afilado y enormes colmillos… seria un excelente trofeo en su mural

El animal veía melancólico la hermosa flor que flotaba dentro de una cúpula de cristal, era de un mágico color carmesí, por un momento quedo cautivado por la hermosura de la rosa y sintió como suya la nostalgia que se reflejaba en esa criatura, pero enseguida aparto esos pensamientos, él era un cazador.

Saco de su cinturón una daga, que siempre lo acompañaba, en la otra mano sostenía un trozo de madera y así se dirigió a paso cauteloso pero firme, hacia su próximo trofeo.

La bestia se dio vuelta, pudo ver en primer plano como su ceño se frunció, la nariz se ensancho a la vez que un fuerte gruñido salía de entre sus dientes y se alzaba dispuesto a atacarlo.

Apreciándolo en toda su altura pudo comprobar que era mucho más alto que él y el doble de grande, empuño el cuchillo pero de un golpe certero que le dio, lo lanzo al otro extremo de la habitación.

Gastón se defendió con el palo tomándolo con ambas manos para empujar con todas sus fuerzas el inmenso cuerpo del animal que se le venia encima, pero no fue suficiente, la bestia también tomo la vara y por un momento pensó que se partiría en dos al chocar ambas fuerza, pero el grueso trozo de madera resistió.

La bestia sostenía el trozo de madera a la par que Gastón, tratando de derribar cada uno a su oponente, Gastón estaba dando pelea, pero la bestia logro alzarlo y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el balcón.

Gastón sintió como su cuerpo rompía los vidrios y la puerta que separaba la estancia del exterior, también fue consiente de como resbala por los tejados de esa torre, así que tomo fuerzas y freno su caída.

Alcanzo como arma lo primero que encontró a su vista, el brazo de una de las gárgolas que decoraban el exterior de ese castillo de horror, sin perder de vista a su oponente, que salía de la habitación y se dirigía feroz hacia el.

Paro su ataque con un certero golpe, la bestia gruño de dolor, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ni el animal lento, para atinarle a un segundo golpe.

Empezaron a luchar, eran rápidos los movimientos de ambos, a pesar de que era de noche y el sitio donde peleaban poco favorables.

Sintió como ambos caían por los tejados, pero aun así ninguno ceso en su deseo de dañar al otro, al final cayeron uno lejos del otro.

Se recupero con velocidad, tomo su arma improvisada y se dirigió hacia la bestia, con toda su fuerza le golpe la cabeza, que se desborono al contacto… era una gárgola, una de las tantas que decoraban el lugar donde habían aterrizado

-Sal de ahí- le reclamo al animal, entre tantas figuras horrendas no reconocía cual era la viva.

Avanzo con cautela, dio unos cinco pasos cuando sintió que algo se movía a sus espaldas, sin pensárselo dos veces lanzo un golpe dándose vuelta, la bestia lo esquivo, así como los otros que le siguieron, estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que la bestia le logro atacar, se le vino encima apresando el arma entres sus dientes.

Se logro zafar y alzando su arma le grito –Morirás-

Eso enfureció al animal que lo golpeo rápidamente, haciéndolo soltar su arma y tomándolo del cuello lo levanto y llevo al precipicio

Sintió como su cuerpo flotaba en la nada y sintió miedo por primera vez por su inminente muerte.

-Por favor no me mates- le rogo tomando con sus manos el grueso brazo de la bestia, que se veía iracunda –por favor- pidió desesperado

Vio como a poco el fruncido ceño del animal se suavizaba y pudo apreciar por primera vez esos grande y hermosos ojos azules, la bestia aun conservaba se semblante molesto pero aun así lo trajo de nuevo a la superficie del techo del castillo, aun sin soltarlo y lo acerco hasta que quedaron cara con cara

-Márchate- la clara orden se escucho inconfundible entre sus bufidos –Si te quedas o intestas volver y no aprovechas esta oportunidad, te hare mi esclavo y te juro que entonces desearas que te haya matado- lo amenazo, por fin soltándolo.

Pero Gastón no era un hombre al que le gustaran las derrotas, así que a pesar de la amenaza y que hace unos segundos estuvo a punto de morir, siguió a la bestia con intención de desquitarse

La bestia había llegado al salón donde había iniciado la pelea y volvía a quedarse admirando la extraña flor, Gastón llego después de el, siendo recibido por la desdeñosa mirada del animal

-Vete- le gruño entre dientes, tropezó adrede y con un tartamudeo falso respondió de forma respetuosa

-Si señor- tomo lo que había en el suelo discretamente, la bestia volvió a lo suyo, esperando que ignorándolo se marchara mas rápido

Pero eso no eran los planes de Gastón, quien había tomado su cuchillo del suelo y se dirigía discretamente hacia la bestia

-Hasta aquí llegaron tus días animal- grito saltando a la espalda peluda de la criatura con el cuchillo empuñado.

Mas sin embargo sus intenciones nunca se materializaron, ya que una fuerte luz proveniente de la mágica flor lo detuvo, disparándolo contra uno de los descuidados estantes del lugar, había roto el mueble con el impacto, pero la falta de energía que sentía debía ser por ese objeto sobrenatural, no existía otra explicación por lo cansado que sentía su cuerpo, además de eso tenia una presión el cuello que lo asfixiaba, sus ojos se cerraban pero aun así pudo observar cuando la bestia se acerco a él

-Ahora serás mi esclavo por la eternidad- sentencio, sintió como si lo que le rodeaba el cuello se volviera un lazo de fuego y en esa agonía perdió el conocimiento.

Había perdido el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en esa mugrosa celda, solo sabia que eran días, todavía no entendía del todo como su actual prisión había llegado estar maldita, pero no le quedaba la menor duda de ello, había visto hablar desde tasas hasta candelabros, literalmente, suficientes cosas había visto tomar vida para borrar del todo su incredibilidad.

Conscientemente llevo su mano a la cadena roja que ahora le aprisionaba el cuello y recordó huraño que ahora el también compartía la maldición de esas baratijas parlanchinas

Solo recibía agua y comida una vez al día, su compañero se encontraba en una de las celdas cercanas y tenia un grilleta como de 30 kg cada pierna.

-Ahaaaarrrrr- un grito de frustración salió de lo mas hondo de su ser

Desde que lo tenían aprisionado solo un par de veces había vuelto a ver a la Bestia, hizo ridículo, cuando dejándose llegar por sus impulsos, lo ataco, olvidándose por completo de los grilletes y los 60 kg que cargaba a cuestas, había caído limpiamente en el suelo a metros de la Bestia

-Muy inteligente- se mofo el animal sin humor, sino más bien con un tono de desdén.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que hacia y lo que le había gritado, Gastón estaba consiente que no le era de importancia para la Bestia y empezaba a creer que lo dejarían morir al olvido en esa celda

- De bons jours un garçon (buenos días muchacho) -le saludo el parlanchín candelabro

-Lumiere ten cuidado- le pidió el reloj desde la puerta

-Ne te préoccupe (No te preocupes)- decía el confiado candelabro mientras hacia maniobras con su bandeja de comida, como todos lo días que llevaba ahí.

De todos los cacharro, esos eran los que le peor les caía, habladores por de mas, mas de una vez lo habían usado para sus bromas y a pesar de que pasaba el 60 % del tiempo peleando, lo prefería al otro 40 % del tiempo que se la pasaban metiéndose mano y besándose.

Si, ese par de cacharros tenían una relación y no se preocupan ni un poco en ocultarla.

-DEJAME LIBRE- le exigió al candelabro tratando de tomarlo, pero el despreocupado acrecentó su llama haciendo imposible tomarlo

-Tranquilo- dejo la bandeja en el piso cerca de Gastón –Deberías cambiar esa forma de saludar, pasaras mucho tiempo aquí, quieras o no, ya te deberías acostumbrar- dijo señalando su cuello – Así que… bon appétit-

-Mon amour je vais par toi (mi amor voy por ti)- el reloj se sonrojo y empezó a caminar sin esperarlo, murmurando cosas como "ese idiota haciéndome preocupar, no se lo merece…"

-MALDITOS TRASTOS- grito, pero ni caso le hicieron, no le quedo más que ver el plato de comida caliente que había quedado a su alcance y sintió como su estomago sonaba.  
Había pasado media hora desde que comió, cuando empezó a sentir un calor asfixiante y olas de vapor mas intensas cada cierto tiempo

-Auxilio- empezó a gritar, los que custodiaban la celda sin anteverse a abrir, decidieron llamar a su jefe

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto de pésimo humor la Bestia cuando por fin apareció

Gastón se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la celda, con las piernas encogidas y los brazos alrededor de ellas, sus grilletes se encontraban a dos metros de él

Un olor raro llamo la atención de la Bestia, que se acerco a los restos de comida que quedaban y se las llevo a su nariz

-Tiene afrodisiaco- gruño alejándolos de su olfato y haciendo una mueca de desdén

-¿COMO?- pregunto confundido Gastón mientras se abrazaba así mismo tratando de parar los temblores que sentía en su cuerpo

-Los causantes de esto responderá por sus actos- le aseguro gruñendo a la vez que se levantaba –Y no tienes de que preocuparte los efectos solo afectan intensamente a las personas fértiles, dentro de poco se te pasara- a pesar de que sus palabras fueran conciliadoras su tono de voz era golpeado y su semblante huraño y es que aun no terminaba de entender y tolerar al cazador.

-¿QUE?- grito alarmado el muchacho, a lo que la Bestia solo enarco una ceja.

-No le afecta, así que no sea cobarde y déjese de exagerar- A la Bestia le desagradaba la actitud del cazador y le parecía que estaba sobre actuando -Me marcho…-

-No…- el tono suave y necesitado con que lo dijo impacto a la Bestia, sin saber bien por que se acerco a Gastón que estaba aun en el suelo con sus propios brazos rodeándolo, cuando toco su frente pudo comprobar que el chico no exageraba, estaba ardiendo literalmente, un suave gemido involuntario salió de los labios del menor con ese rose tan inocente.

-Por favor…- suplico Gastón fuera de si –Párelo-

La Bestia no entendía que ocurría, pero el dolor que experimentaba el chico por el afrodisiaco era real, el atractivo rostro del Gastón estaba todo sonrojado y sus labios se entreabrían jadeantes incitando a hacer con el lo prohibido

Creyendo entender la razón, abrió de golpe la camisa del muchacho y se la quito rompiéndola en el proceso, Gastón por el delirio del estimulante solo había gruñido débilmente por la acción, la Bestia observo el atractivo y bien definido cuerpo del muchacho y por unos segundos olvido por que había hecho aquello; pero se concentro y observo escrupulosamente el amplio pecho velludo, los hombros, el cuello y los brazos del cazador, encontrando… nada, no había ninguna mancha en ese perfecto cuerpo.

-¿Qué esperabas encontrar animal?- aun en ese estado Gastón se mofo por la búsqueda infructuosa que hizo la Bestia –Podrías romperme las camisas que quieras sin encontrar nada

Pero la forma en que respondió llamo la atención de la Bestia que sin pararse a razonar llevo sus garras a la hebilla del pantalón del chico, la desabrocho y retiro

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido el chico y alarmado, pero sin tener fuerza para oponerse y sin ser totalmente consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor ya que los efectos del afrodisiaco se hacían mas fuertes

No respondió, solo desabrocho el pantalón y de un tirón retiro tanto esa prenda como la ropa interior de Gastón.

La Bestia pudo ver esas piernas perfectamente definidas por el ejercicio, fuertes y agiles, la estrecha cintura, esas duras y grandes nalgas y el pene de tamaño medio del muchacho, pero no encontró marcas.

Lo que le llamo la atención fue que Gastón no se cubría su cuerpo, a pesar de que se veía nervioso y avergonzado, sino que mantenía fuertemente unidas sus rodillas.

Cuando poso las garras sobre sus manos que estaban a su vez sobre las articulaciones, esa acción basto para activar las defensas del cazador que aun mareado por los efectos de la droga peleo sin cesar

-Suéltame no me toque con esas mugrosas pesuñas- y como ese miles de insultos mas

Pero entre tanta lucha por fin la vio, tomo con determinación las rodillas del muchacho y sosteniendo una con el peso de su cuerpo, la otra rodilla con una de sus garras y ambas manos del chico con su otra garra sobre su cabeza menor, separo sin hacer daño las rodillas del chico.

Un rombo de tres centímetros, ubicado en la parte interna, un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo de la pierna izquierda, se encontraba escondido; este era la marca que delataba a Gastón como un hombre fértil… como un doncel.

-¿Eres fértil?- a pesar de que ya se lo imaginaba, el comprobarlo lo descoloco

-Uhm- Gastón soltó un corto gemido y la Bestia fue consiente de la posición en que estaban, con él entre las piernas abiertas de Gastón, un hombre fértil con un fuerte afrodisiaco en la sangre, se iba a apartar cuando sintió que el cuerpo del menor se movía hacia él, creando un placentero roce

-Ahm- volvió a gemir el chico cuando hizo el contacto más fuerte, la Bestia sintió como se comenzaba a excitar con ese baile, otro movimiento y se olvido de todo, tomo de las caderas al cazador y prácticamente lo azoto contra el piso, mientras una de sus garras detiene al musculoso cuerpo de Gastón y la otra empieza a recorrerlo a sus anchas, empezando por la espalda y bajando hasta detenerse en esos grandes globos de carne, encantado por lo suave de la piel

El musculoso cuerpo de Gastón empiezo a temblar, pero de placer, la Bestia soltó a Gastón y recorrió su cuerpo con ambas manos, las fuertes nalgas de Gastón se contrajeron, cuando ambas garras de la Bestia las apretaron con firmeza

-Ahm- el suave gemido del cazador, que no opone resistencia mientras la Bestia acaricia y poco a poco separa esas duras nalgas, buscando el tesoro entre ellas.  
Gastón sabe que la Bestia lo tiene en sus garras, siente como los fuertes y gruesos dedos del dueño de ese castillo hurgan entre sus nalgas con cuidado, buscando su hasta los momentos intocado orificio y siente vergüenza al darse cuenta que no tiene voluntad para detenerlo y que en cambio ansia que lo encuentre

-Ghghghghg- los gemidos de Gastón se intensifican, la Bestia sabe que significa y aprovecha y comienza a masturbarlo, acercando su boca a los erectos pezones del cazador, los cuales se endurecen al entrar en contacto con la lengua de la Bestia, el cual recorre detenidamente el pezón en círculos, mientras ejerce succión sobre todo el pecho, enrojeciéndolo al contacto con sus colmillos, alterando la libación y explorando en cada uno de los pezones del muchacho, mientras estimula al otro y juega con su entrada. La desesperación, el temblor y la sudoración son constantes en el cazador

Las manos de Gastón se tensan, con la intromisión del primer dedo grueso de la Bestia en su interior, trata de juntar sus musculosas piernas, como si tratara de protegerse, sus bíceps se agrandan tratando de no demostrar las sensaciones que esa acción le genera

-¿Te gusta verdad?- mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación de la Bestia, quien se ríe al ver lo erecto que se encentra el sexo del chico e introduce el segundo dedo, comenzando a moverlos mas fuerte

-Nnnnngnngn- responde Gastón entre dientes negando que su culo disfrute y que su verga lubrique abundantemente mientras invaden sus entrañas

- Tienes los pezones duros- dice la Bestia, mientras continúa manipulando los pezones del chico, con su garra libre.

-No por favor-suplica Gastón mientras sus pezones opinan lo contrario.

-aaghq. Nghghghg- la rebeldía de Gastón al sentir como su culo es violado una y otra vez por esos gruesos dedos, que se mueve como el mas experto amante por entre sus entrañas, para conseguir que el musculoso macho sienta que sus entrañas arden, que el fuego inicial causado por el afrodisiaco se expanda, queme todo su interior, mientras las manos de la Bestia manipulan sus pezones fuertemente, pero la rudeza en su cuerpo solo hace que la verga del cazador se endurezcas mas y empiece a lubricar.

Una y otra vez los dedos lo exploran y doblegan, mientras la verga de Gastón responde de la manera que no desea.  
El deseo sexual se impone sobre la razón y la sexualidad.

El culo de Gastón atacado sin ser capaz de hacer nada mas, los pezones siendo acariciados fuertemente sin darles un minuto de descanso, mientras el musculoso macho esta bañado en sudor, con su verga traicionándolo, dejándolo en evidencias, dejando en claro que la respuesta sexual es independiente de la persona que la genera, sea mujer, hombre o la Bestia.

Lo ataca una y otra vez, llenándole el culo y ensanchando su entrada, el sentir la experiencia de esos rugosos dedos abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas, la desesperación y la ansiedad de no poder evitar que el calor invada de golpe sus entrañas, su verga endurece, lubrica, desea, mientras su mente se niega, se rebela ante las sensaciones aunque cada vez le resulta difícil resistirse, defenderse, negarse ante la cruel realidad sexual. Trata de resistirse, de separar su cuerpo y alejarlos

-NNGG- los gemidos continúan mientras la Bestia continua atacándolo haciendo, haciendo caso omiso de la rebeldía de Gastón, por el contrario, entre mas se resiste ataca con mas énfasis.

La Bestia sabe perfectamente que la rebeldía de Gastón es por que su cuerpo esta experimentando placer, sensaciones que lo humillan y lo avergüenzan y como mecanismo de defensa trata de protegerse, el rebelde toro musculoso que se encuentra atrapado en una sutil pero efectiva red de deseo y placer.

El ataque efectivo continúa así por varios minutos que agotan rápidamente la fuerza física de menor.

Su mente divaga se rebela, defendiendo su hombría, su virilidad, pero el afrodisiaco hace que su cuerpo coopere, que su culo apriete, que su verga endurezca, que su mente se nuble de nuevo y divague entre lo que desea y lo que debe desear, nada coincide su mente y su cuerpo están jalando para extremos opuestos en cuanto a su situación, sin embargo cada vez que la Bestia empuja mas profundo sus dedos o los abre en forma de tijera tocando su centro de placer, su mente se debilita y su cuerpo se fortalece, su deseo prevalece y su razón pierde terreno.

Gastón siente perder el sentido junto con su eyaculación, sus bolas escupen una y otra vez mientras algunas lagrimas resbalan por el varonil rostro del macho, quien hunde su cara entre sus brazos, la vergüenza d sentir los espasmos en su bolas y verga mientras el liquido cremoso y blanquecino es disparado impregnando su propio cuerpo, es demasiado.

CONTINUARA ===

Por favor dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
